Calvin ao quadrado
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Calvin tem um irmão-gêmeo recém-descoberto chamado Kelvin, que possui dons especiais, mas ninguém sabe disso. E pro desespero de Calvin, seu irmão é totalmente oposto à ele. SusieXOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Calvin ao quadrado**

**Capítulo 1.**

10 horas. Segunda-feira. Um rapaz andava com uma sacola na mão, enquanto assobiava, e se parecia muito com Calvin. Mais precisamente, era a cara dele.

**Voz: **Bom dia, Kelvin!

O garoto de 15 anos, chamado Kelvin, virou-se para a senhora que o chamava, que estava acompanhada de uma amiga.

**Kelvin: ***sorriso* Bom dia Sra Maxwell! Sra. Clean!

**Sra. Clean: **Vejo que já fez as compras da semana!

**Kelvin: ***olhando pra sacola* Ah... sim! Bom, eu tenho que ir! Prometi pra tia Molly que a ajudaria na faxina!

**Sra. Maxwell: **Apareça lá em casa pra tomar um chá, meu querido!

**Kelvin: ***sem jeito* Eu vou aparecer, prometo!

Kelvin se afastou.

**Sra. Clean: **Ele é tão bonito e educado! Queria muito que ele namorasse a minha filha!

**Sra. Maxwell: ***indignada* Tá louca? Ele vai namorar a minha!

Kelvin era idêntico ao Calvin, mas ao contrário dele, usava apenas um macacão azul velho e nenhuma blusa por baixo, o que deixava seu corpo sarado à mostra. Morava com a Sra. Molly Weaser, no qual chamava de tia, e trabalhava como faxineiro em diversos lugares.

O principal objetivo de Kelvin era achar suas raízes, mas não tinha nenhuma pista, apenas sabia o primeiro nome de seus pais e de seu irmão-gêmeo, mas não o sobrenome. Apesar disso, não havia desistido de encontrá-los.

Quanto à Calvin, este incomodava Susie como sempre, e esta já estava com a paciência esgotada.

**Susie: ***irritada* QUANDO VOCÊ VAI CRESCER, CALVIN? JÁ TEM 15 ANOS E CONTINUA AGINDO FEITO UM PIRRALHO!

**Calvin: ***girando os olhos* E você continua uma escandalosa, grande coisa!

Susie saiu dali já com "fumaça" na cabeça.

**Susie:**_Esse Calvin... entra ano, passa ano, e ele continua o mesmo! Irritante, carregando aquele tigre pra todos os lugares e, principalmente, magricelo! Imagina se existissem dois Calvins! Eu teria um ataque cardíaco!_

Voltando ao Kelvin, este recebeu uma visita particular em casa.

**Homem: **Agente K, recebemos o que você estava esperando: sua certidão de nascimento!

**Kelvin: ***recebendo o envelope* É sério, chefe?

**Chefe: **Sim! Eles foram avisados e estarão assistindo um espetáculo de teatro neste endereço, onde vocês irão se reencontrar! Mas lembre-se: não pode contar nem à eles nem ao seu irmão-gêmeo sobre seus dons! Queremos manter isso em segredo!

**Kelvin: ***sinal positivo* Não se preocupe, chefe! Meus dons ficarão em segredo!


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Depois da aula, Calvin foi pra casa e Haroldo o recebeu.

**Haroldo: **Sabe que seus pais chegaram um pouco esquisitos hoje? Pareciam bem anciosos!

**Calvin: **E onde eles estão agora?

**Haroldo: **Na sala!

Calvin foi pra sala e, da porta, notou seus pais lendo uma espécie de arquivo com lágrimas nos olhos.

**Mãe: ***emocionada* Eu nem posso acreditar que finalmente aconteceu!

**Pai: **Nem eu! Finalmente eles vão se reencontrar!

**Calvin: ***confuso* Do que estão falando?

**Pai: ***notando a presença de Calvin* Ah, olá Calvin! Aproveitando que está aqui, temos um comunicado a fazer!

**Calvin: ***temendo o "pior"* Mamãe está grávida?

**Mãe: ***rindo* Não querido! Iremos ao teatro municipal assistir um concurso de beleza misto! Mais precisamente, encontrar alguém lá!

**Calvin: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Tem a ver com esse envelope na mão do papai?

**Pai: ***escondendo o envelope* Tem sim, mas queremos fazer uma surpresa! Esteja pronto às 18 horas!

Calvin estranhou, mas não disse nada. Ás 18 horas, Kelvin estava indo para o teatro municipal com sua típica roupa de faxineiro.

**Kelvin: ***observando uma foto* _Um casal de cabelos escuros e um cara idêntico a mim! Se eu não tivesse um irmão-gêmeo, seria difícil de encontrar!_

Quando teve certeza que ninguém estava olhando, Kelvin saiu dali para procurar. No palco, acontecia os desfiles, e Calvin já estava cansado de assistir isso.

**Calvin: **Quando essa pessoa que vocês estão esperando vai chegar? Eu já estou entediado de assistir isso!

**Mãe: ***veia na testa* Quer ter paciência, Calvin? Essa pessoa foi avisada que estaríamos aqui, mas não sabemos quando irá chegar! E depois, estamos aqui faz só 20 minutos!

**Calvin: ***emburrado* Espero que valha a pena!

**Pai: **_Espero que o comportamento do Kelvin seja melhor que o do Calvin!_

Voltando ao Kelvin, ele não conhecia bem o teatro, por isso acabou se perdendo.

**Kelvin: ***notando uma cortina* _Onde será que isso vai dar?_

Ao atravessar a cortina, levou um susto: tinha ido parar na passarela. E mais: todo mundo olhava pra ele com uma cara surpresa, pois não era sempre que alguém desfilava com uma roupa de faxineiro.

De todos os presentes, quem estava mais chocado era Calvin.

**Calvin: ***olhos arregalados* _Eu não posso acreditar: ele é igualzinho à mim!_


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Apesar dos assobios do público feminino, Kelvin desceu do palco, bem envergonhado.

**Kelvin: ***bochechas vermelhas* _Esse foi, com certeza, o maior mico da minha vida!_

**Voz: ***atrás dele* Você é o Kelvin?

Kelvin olhou para trás e deu de cara com seus pais e com Calvin.

**Kelvin: ***lágrimas nos olhos* Mãe... Pai...

Ele os abraçou, deixando-os surpresos. Calvin não costumava agir assim. Mas lembraram rápido que não era Calvin, e sim o irmão-gêmeo dele. Calvin havia sido informado disso quando Kelvin apareceu na passarela.

**Calvin: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* _Alguma coisa me diz que ele está com defeito! _

**Kelvin: ***voltando sua atenção para Calvin* E você deve ser o Calvin!

**Calvin: ***disfarçando* Ahn... sim, sou eu! Você é meu gêmeo mesmo? Porque essa ação me fez duvidar!

**Mãe: ***repreendendo* Não seja mal-educado, Calvin!

**Calvin: ***dando de ombros* Que seja! Podemos ir embora agora?

**Pai: **Podemos... antes que você me tire do sério!

Os quatro foram para casa, e Kelvin ficou tão empolgado que mexeu em tudo. Como ele não tinha quarto, dormiria no quarto de hóspedes.

**Calvin: ***reclamando com Haroldo* Tem alguma coisa nele que eu não gosto!

**Haroldo: ***surpreso* Ué, eu achei que você ia gostar que tivesse "outro Calvin" nessa casa!

**Calvin: ***emburrado* Eu também achei... até perceber que ele é totalmente o oposto de mim: sarado, maduro e gentil!

**Haroldo: **Acho que esse não é o maior dos seus problemas, Calvin!

**Calvin: ***confuso* Não? Qual é, então?

**Haroldo: **O que você acha que a Susie e os outros vão pensar se Kelvin for falar com eles e acharem que é você? Porque, no momento, quase ninguém sabe que você tem um irmão-gêmeo!

Isso foi o suficiente para Calvin ficar branco de pavor. Se achassem que Kelvin era ele, com certeza arruinaria sua reputação.

**Calvin: ***em pânico* Mas... o que eu faço? Se eu trancá-lo no quarto, meus pais irão descobrir e irão me botar de castigo! E não posso obrigá-lo a não falar com as pessoas!

Felizmente, ele teve uma ideia. Só esperava que essa ideia não falhasse.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

No dia seguinte, no colégio...

**Kelvin: **Calvin... eu ainda não saquei o porquê de estar vestido assim!

Ambos usavam o uniforme do colégio, mas Calvin estava escondendo seu rosto com a ajuda de um gorro, um par de óculos-escuros e um cachecol.

**Calvin: **Eu tenho minhas razões! Se minha reputação for estragada, pelo menos não irão me reconhecer!

**Kelvin: ***confuso* E por que sua reputação corre o risco de ser estragada?

Calvin ia inventar uma desculpa, mas o sinal tocou.

**Calvin: ***aliviado* _Salvo pelo gongo... e pelo fato do Kelvin estar um ano adiantado no colégio!_

Cada um foi para a sala correspondente, onde Kelvin foi apresentado à sua classe. No intervalo, ele foi para a fila da cantina, onde a maioria pensou que ele fosse o Calvin, e pegou dois pedaços de pizza.

**Susie: ***no fim da fila* _Droga, essa fila que não anda! E a pizza está acabando! O único jeito vai ser pedir um dos pedaços do Calvin, mesmo que eu provavelmente já saiba a resposta!_

Susie desistiu de pegar seu pedaço de pizza e foi falar com Kelvin, achando que era o Calvin.

**Susie: ***cutucando-o* Ei Calvin!

**Kelvin: ***virando-se* _Quem é ela?_ Olha, eu não sou...

**Susie: **Você divide a pizza comigo? Eu queria pegar, mas não consegui pegar um bom lugar na fila e as pizzas estão acabando! _E agora que ele ri da minha cara e diz "não"!_

**Kelvin: ***sorriso leve* Pode ficar com este!

Ele estendeu o pedaço que ainda não havia sido mordido para Susie, que arregalou os olhos. E não foi só ela: todas as meninas que presenciaram a cena também arregalaram os olhos.

**Susie: ***aceitando a pizza* _Eu devo estar sonhando! Tenho que me lembrar de me beliscar... depois que comer a pizza! _Posso sentar com você?

Kelvin concordou com a cabeça e Susie sentou-se na frente dele. Ela o observava comendo, e podia notar seu porte físico através da camisa.

**Susie: ***surpresa* _Incrível! Ele ficou sarado em apenas um final de semana! Como isso é possivel?_

**Kelvin: ***confuso* Você tá bem?

**Susie: ***virando o rosto vermelho* Estou sim!

Só não sabiam que eram observados.

**Calvin: ***na porta do banheiro, irritado* _Esse cara vai acabar com a minha reputação! Eu vou ter que contar logo a verdade antes que isso se espalhe!_


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

No mesmo dia em que Susie conheceu Kelvin, mesmo sem saber que era ele, Calvin recebeu uma notícia bombástica na hora do almoço.

**Calvin: ***chocado* A SUSIE VAI DORMIR AQUI POR DOIS DIAS?

**Mãe: **Exatamente! Os pais dela vão viajar e nos pediram pra hospedá-la aqui! E não quero saber de discussões entre você e o Kelvin na frente dela, fui clara?

**Calvin: **Mas... mas se o Kelvin ficou com o quarto de hóspedes, onde ela vai dormir? Não que isso me importe, pois tem lugar na garagem!

**Mãe: **Ela vai dormir num colchão aqui na sala!

**Kelvin: ***entrando no local* Quem vai dormir aqui na sala?

**Mãe: **Uma garota que é colega de classe do Calvin, chamada Susie! Espero que a trate bem!

**Calvin: ***emburrado* Acredite mãe: ele vai tratar!

**Mãe: **De qualquer modo, seu pai e eu vamos trabalhar, e Susie chegará a qualquer momento! Ela só foi almoçar em casa e pegar as coisas dela, então vocês três passarão a tarde juntos! Nos vemos na hora do jantar!

Os pais dos gêmeos foram trabalhar, e Calvin foi pro quarto.

**Haroldo: ***notando Calvin entrar no quarto* E aí? Já pensou se conta ou não na escola que você tem um irmão-gêmeo?

**Calvin: ***se jogando na cama* Não será necessário! A Susie vai descobrir isso quando chegar daqui a pouco, e provavelmente irá espalhar pro colégio todo!

**Haroldo: **E será o seu irmão que vai atender a porta?

A cara de "zumbi-olhudo" do Calvin foi hilária, mas ele não respondeu nada porque a campainha tocou e ele foi correndo pra porta.

**Calvin: ***empurrando o irmão* Pode deixar que eu atendo!

**Kelvin: ***voltando pra cozinha* _Ele tá cada vez mais doido!_

Quando Calvin abriu a porta, recebeu a Susie do mesmo jeito de sempre dela. Apesar do que houve no intervalo no colégio, ela pensava apenas que era sarcasmo.

**Susie: ***séria* Deixo as malas no quarto de hóspedes ou vou dormir em outro lugar?

**Calvin: ***sorriso maroto* O quarto de hóspedes está ocupado, então tem um colchão pra você na sala! Ah propósito, tem uma surpresa pra você na cozinha!

**Susie: ***entrando na cozinha* Qual é o truque da vez, Calv...

Susie perdeu a fala ao ver Kelvin lá dentro, que comia uma maçã e olhou pra ela. Esta olhou de Kelvin para Calvin e vice-versa, antes de desmaiar.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Susie já havia recuperado a consciência há 2 minutos, mas fingiu que ainda estava desmaiada. Queria entender o que estava acontecendo.

**Kelvin: **Ei, agora eu reconheço esta garota: eu dividi meu lanche com ela hoje!

**Calvin: ***bravo* Sim, dividiu o lanche com a MINHA rival! Imagina o que o pessoal vai pensar se me ver sendo legal com uma garota?

**Kelvin: ***dando de ombros* Não foi você, fui eu! E eu sempre fui legal com as garotas, por que não seria agora? Só por que sou seu irmão-gêmeo?

**Susie: ***arregalando os olhos* IRMÃO-GÊMEO?

**Calvin: ***cruzando os braços, emburrado* Grande! Ela estava ouvindo nossa conversa!

Susie olhou em volta: estava deitada no sofá da sala, com a cabeça no colo de um dos rapazes. Logo sacou que era o Kelvin, porque Calvin continuava magrelo como sempre.

**Susie: ***ficando sentada* Então você tem mesmo um irmão-gêmeo, Calvin? Isso é um pesadelo! Não vou conseguir aguentar dois Calvins!

**Kelvin: ***chamando a atenção dela* Na verdade, meu nome é Kelvin! E você não vai ter que aguentar dois Calvins porque eu sou bem diferente dele!

**Calvin: **Pela primeira vez, eu concordo com ele!

**Susie: ***aliviada* Que bom saber disso! Eu odiaria ter que aguentar chatice em dobro! Sem ofensa, Kelvin!

**Kelvin: ***sorriso leve* Não me ofendi!

**Calvin: **Eu vou buscar os filmes de terror pra gente assistir! Kelvin, você faz a pipoca!

**Kelvin: ***indignado* Por que filmes de terror? Eu prefiro comédia!

**Calvin: ***indignado* Tá legal, a gente faz sessão dupla! Mas já vou avisando que terror vai primeiro porque eu estou há mais tempo nessa casa do que você!

Kelvin concordou, indo fazer a pipoca na cozinha. Calvin foi buscar os filmes e Susie esperou na sala.

**Susie:** _Quem será que o Calvin mais odeia: a mim ou ao Kelvin?_

Na cozinha, algo apitou no relógio de pulso de Kelvin: era seu chefe chamando.

**Kelvin: ***colocando "ao vivo"* Boa tarde, chefe!

**Chefe: **Boa tarde, Agente K! Espero não estar interrompendo nada importante!

**Kelvin: **No momento, estou fazendo pipoca pra ver um filme com meu irmão e uma amiga dele!

**Chefe: ***sarcasmo* Sei, uma "amiga"!

**Kelvin: **Tem alguma novidade?

**Chefe: **Sim! Encontramos sua parceira de batalha, mas ela ainda não revelou os poderes dela! Então você sabe que terá que fazer isso!

**Kelvin: ***emburrando* Sim, beijando ela! E onde ela está?

**Chefe: **Descobrimos que ela mora na mesma cidade que você e sua família, mas a localização exata ainda não se sabe! Ligaremos para informar, ok? E fique alerta com o Melvin! Ele pode estar atrás de você!

**Kelvin: **Deixa comigo, chefe!

Kelvin encerrou a comunicação e levou a pipoca pra sala quando ela ficou pronta.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

No meio da noite, Kelvin foi acordado com seu chefe o chamando.

**Kelvin: ***esfregando os olhos* Descobriu alguma coisa? Porque, pra estar ligando a esta hora, deve ser importante!

**Chefe: **Descobri sua parceira! O nome dela é Susie Derkins, a "amiga" que está na sua casa!

**Kelvin: ***vermelho* Isso significa que... terei que beijá-la e despertar seus poderes?

**Chefe: **Exatamente! Boa sorte, "Romeu"!

Kelvin desligou o relógio, enquanto resmungava. Mas ao ouvir um barulho na cozinha, ficou assustado.

**Kelvin: ***preocupado* _O que foi isso? Será um ladrão?_

Kelvin levantou da cama e foi conferir. Se fosse um ladrão, poderia detê-lo usando seus poderes. Mas ao chegar à cozinha, ficou surpreso.

**Kelvin: **Susie? O que está fazendo?

Susie estava em cima de um banquinho, prestes a abrir a porta do armário, mas quase perdeu o equilíbrio ao ouvir a voz de Kelvin.

**Susie: ***virando-se* Desculpe te acordar, Kelvin! Fiquei com fome!

**Kelvin: ***analizando a situação* _Esse seria o momento ideal para cumprir minha missão, já que estamos sozinhos! Mas como vou fazer com ela em cima desse banco?_ Ahn... poderia descer do banco um instante?

Confusa, Susie desceu do banco, enquanto Kelvin se aproximava.

**Susie: **Pra que você me pediu iss...

Susie foi pêga de surpresa quando Kelvin a puxou pela cintura e a beijou na boca. Esta acabou não resistindo e retribuiu o beijo, que durou apenas alguns segundos. Mesmo assim, Susie não notou que uma aura azul percorreu seu corpo durante o beijo.

**Kelvin: ***corado* Me desculpe, Susie! Eu... vou voltar pra cama!

Kelvin saiu correndo da cozinha.

**Susie: ***confusa* _Será que eu fiz alguma coisa errada?_

Mesmo assim, Susie voltou a subir no banquinho. Entretanto, ao abrir a porta do armário, acabou arrancando-a sem querer. E como se já não estivesse assustada o bastante, notou uma energia azul em sua mão.

**Susie: ***assustada* _O que... o que é isso?_


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Dias depois, na casa de Calvin e Kelvin, os dois viam televisão na sala.

**Calvin: ***sorriso maquiavélico de repente* Ei Kelvin!

**Kelvin: ***tomando refri* Hum!

**Calvin: **Você tá apaixonado pela Susie?

A pergunta fez Kelvin guspir o refri no tapete.

**Kelvin: ***indignado* De onde você tirou essa ideia?

**Calvin: **O Haroldo que me disse!

**Kelvin: ***girando os olhos* O que um tigre de pelúcia pode saber?

**Calvin: **O bastante pra afirmar isso!

O telefone tocou de repente, interrompendo os dois. Kelvin foi atender.

**Kelvin: **Alô?

**Voz de mulher: **Oi, é a Sra. Derkins! A Susie está aí?

**Kelvin: ***surpreso* A Susie? Não está, não!

**Sra. Derkins: ***chocada* Ela não está aí? Essa não!

**Kelvin: **Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Sra. Derkins: **Não vemos a Susie faz 3 dias! Ela disse que ia dormir na casa da amiga Pâmela e não voltou! Ligamos pra todas as amigas dela e ninguém sabe onde ela está!

**Kelvin: **Olha, eu não sei de nada! Mas ligarei se souber de alguma coisa, eu prometo!

A Sra. Derkins agradeceu e se despediu, antes de Kelvin desligar o telefone.

**Calvin: **A Susie desapareceu? Bem que eu estava estranhando que ela não ia ao colégio!

**Kelvin: **Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido!

De repente, o relógio de Kelvin apitou outra vez.

**Calvin: **Devia consertar esse relógio, Kelvin! Ele apita até de noite!

**Kelvin: ***nervoso* Ahn... eu vou fazer isso!

Kelvin foi pro seu quarto e atendeu o chamado de seu chefe.

**Chefe: **Agente K, temos uma emergência! Melvin mandou um recado à você por câmera!

**Kelvin: **Pode mandar, chefe!

**Transmissão do Melvin: **Olá Kelvin, que surpresa! Seu plano de mudar de cidade não deu certo, pois eu te segui e descobri muitas coisas! Entre elas, da sua namoradinha Susie Derkins! *se afastando um pouco pra mostrar Susie amarrada e amordaçada* É ela, não é? Eu proponho um trato: você me dá os seus dons e eu te dou a garota! Esteja nesse endereço às 19 horas de hoje pra fazermos a troca! E não ouse trazer a polícia, ou eu mato sua namoradinha!

O endereço apareceu na tela e Kelvin o anotou, antes de ir pra sala.

**Calvin: ***notando Kelvin indo pra porta* Vai sair?

**Kelvin: **Vou! Acabei de saber que a Susie está em perigo! Fique aqui e me dê cobertura!

**Calvin: ***indignado* Tá brincando? Eu vou com você! Adoro me meter em encrencas!

Kelvin suspirou derrotado, antes dos dois saírem.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Ás 19 horas em ponto, lá estavam Calvin e Kelvin no endereço que Melvin havia dito.

**Calvin: ***desconfiado* Como tem tanta certeza que o endereço é esse? Aliás, como você SABE que a Susie foi sequestrada?

**Kelvin: ***nervoso* Quer parar com isso? Aí você já está perguntando demais! Eu apenas sei, ok?

**Calvin: ***sorriso maroto* Sabe o que eu acho? Você ama tanto a Susie que até sabe o que acontece com ela!

**Kelvin: ***vermelho* Que papo é esse de "amar a Susie"? Gosto dela só como amiga!

**Calvin: ***rindo* Seu rosto vermelho "diz" o contrário! Mas e aí, qual é o plano?

Mais calmo, Kelvin contou o plano no ouvido de seu irmão. Dentro da cabana, Susie ouvia tudo que o vilão falava, embora não pudesse falar por estar amordaçada.

**Susie: ***refletindo* _O que o Kelvin tem pro vilão querer me trocar? Será que tem algo a ver com o "negócio azul" que saiu de minha mão outro dia? Aquilo destruiu a maçaneta do armário da casa dos meninos e fez um grande estrago!_

**Melvin: ***ouvindo batidas na porta* Já estava na hora, Kelvin!

Melvin abriu a porta para Kelvin, mas foi Calvin que entrou no esconderijo. Como ele estava com as roupas de Kelvin, Melvin não percebeu a diferença. Mas Susie percebeu.

**Susie: ***confusa* _Eu não tô entendendo nada: o que o Calvin faz aqui?_

**Calvin: ***fingindo ser o Kelvin* Ahn... eu estou aqui como combinado! Vai soltar a Susie agora?

**Melvin: ***com as mãos atrás das costas* Claro! Mas antes... RUBI!

Melvin mostrou um rubi vermelho, o ponto fraco dos poderes de Kelvin. Mas como era Calvin que estava ali, ele apenas olhava para a pedra, confuso.

**Calvin: ***coçando a cabeça* Qual era o seu objetivo ao me mostrar esse negócio aí?

**Melvin: ***assustado* Você superou sua fraqueza? Mas como?

**Voz: **Eu não superei nada!

Antes que pudessem ver de onde tinha vindo essa voz, um raio vermelho acertou a mão de Melvin e o fez derrubar o rubi, que rolou até os pés de Susie. Era Kelvin, que tinha entrado pela janela e usava as roupas de Calvin.

**Kelvin: ***sorriso leve* Obrigado pela ajuda, irmão!

**Melvin: ***irritado* Droga! Devia ter me lembrado que Kelvin tinha uma irmão-gêmeo!

**Calvin: ***chocado* O que foi aquilo que saiu da sua mão?

**Kelvin: **Eu explico depois! Precisamos tirar a Susie daqui!

**Melvin: ***tirando outro rubi do bolso* Não tão rápido, loirinhos! Eu tenho outro rubi de reserva!

Dessa vez, Kelvin não conseguiu reagir, pois o rubi estava deixando-o fraco.

**Susie: ***livrando-se da mordaça* KELVIN!


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

**Melvin: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Missão cumprida! Agora só falta absorver seu poder, Kelvin! E, de quebra, livrar-se de seu irmão!

**Susie: ***concentrando-se* ISSO É QUE NÃO!

Após concentrar-se bastante, Susie conseguiu liberar a "coisa azul", soltando-se e assustando tanto Calvin quanto Melvin. Kelvin estava inconsciente e fraco, então não viu nada.

**Melvin: ***assustado* ELA LIBEROU O PODER DELA!

Pra aumentar ainda mais o desespero de Melvin, Susie acertou a mão dele com o rubi, como antes Kelvin havia feito, e pegou o rubi sem sofrer nada.

**Susie: ***olhar raivoso* Você vai me pagar pelo que fez comigo e com meu namorado!

Mesmo que tenha descoberto seu poder recentemente, Susie o controlou bem o suficiente para acabar com Melvin e quase deixá-lo inconsciente.

**Calvin: ***amarrando Melvin* Devemos chamar a polícia?

**Voz: **Não será necessário! Rastreamos vocês graças ao Kelvin!

Ali, bem diante deles, estava o chefe de Kelvin.

**Melvin: ***em pânico* NÃO! O CHEFE DO KELVIN NÃO!

**Susie: ***confusa* Chefe?

**Chefe: ***mostrando sua identificação* Eu sou chefe de uma agência de policiais com poderes sobrenaturais, assim como Kelvin! Espero que vocês não contem nada sobre o que aconteceu!

Com o olhar gelado de Susie sobre si, Calvin concordou.

**Calvin: **O Kelvin vai ficar bem?

**Chefe: **Vai! Ele acordará logo! Bom, eu tenho que levar o Melvin pra prisão! Foi um prazer conhecer vocês!

O Chefe deixou o local, minutos antes de Kelvin recobrar a consciência.

**Kelvin: ***um pouco tonto* O que aconteceu? Nós ganhamos?

Ao perceber que Kelvin havia despertado, Susie correu até ele e o beijou na boca, assustando-o no início. Mas ele retribuiu o beijo, só interrompendo ao recordarem que Calvin estava ali.

**Calvin: **Tem muito o que explicar, irmãozinho! A começar por seus poderes!

No caminho pra casa, Kelvin explicou tudo.

**Kelvin: ***andando com a ajuda de Susie* Na minha antiga cidade, houve uma explosão química de cores azul e vermelho, que atingiu boa parte da população! Entre eles meu chefe, eu e, provavelmente, a Susie! Meu chefe resolveu aproveitar os poderes e criou uma agência de policiais espaciais, no qual faço parte!

**Susie: **E esse negócio do rubi?

**Kelvin: **Aqueles que disparam os raios vermelhos tem como ponto fraco os rubis! A mesma coisa acontece com os que disparam raios azuis, mas o ponto fraco deles são as safiras! Todo mundo que foi atingido pela química vermelha precisa achar alguém específico que foi atingido pela química azul, mesmo que não tenha revelado ainda os poderes! No meu caso, eu tive que revelar os poderes da Susie, que o chefe descobriu ser minha parceira!

**Calvin: ***sorriso maroto* E como fez pra revelá-los?

**Kelvin: ***vermelho* Eu... a beijei quando ela foi dormir lá em casa!

**Susie: ***vermelha* Pois é! Agora eu entendo!

**Calvin: ***emburrado* De qualquer modo, Susie, eu não pedi pra ser salvo por você!

**Kelvin: ***girando os olhos* Me poupe, Calvin! A gente pode, pelo menos, agradecê-la!

**Calvin: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Ah propósito Kelvin, tenho uma pergunta pra você desde o início: quando pretende convidar a Susie pra sair?

FIM!


End file.
